This disclosure is related to structural frames. In particular, an illustrated embodiment relates to frames for motor vehicles. Frames for automobiles are commonly made with a pair of side rails that extend the entire length of the automobile. Thus, automobiles of different length will have side rails of different lengths. Thus, side rails for one automobile may not be capable of being used for other automobiles of a different length or size. Also, automobile frames are often entirely formed of stamped components that result in high manufacturing costs, especially when attempting to increase frame integrity.
The illustrated embodiment of this disclosure addresses these problems as well as other problems.